


Dandy Lions

by sparg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparg/pseuds/sparg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>them last name this had was drunk driving 101</p></blockquote>





	Dandy Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaeSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/gifts).



“I Cannot Ignore It Terezi For The Life Of Me

She Is Just…”

“Y3S K4N4Y4, YOU H4V3 B33N T4LK1NG 4BOUT 1T NON-STOP”

“That Is What I Am Attempting To Get Across

I Feel My Thoughts Drifting Towards Her Whenever My Mind Lulls

It Embodies Me Like A Disease Whose Symptoms I Cannot Ignore

But It Beckons Terezi

It Beckons To Me Not Unlike A Sophor Addiction

It Scares Me Also

I Have Fought Beasts And Giants With The Power Of The Elder Gods And This Scares Me

The Fact That I Get Up Each Day Solemnly For Her Attention And That Her Smile Dictates My Mood

What Do I Do Terezi”

“K4N4Y4, 1 4M GO1NG TO H3LP YOU FOR TH3 SOL3 F4CT TH4T 1 C4N’T ST4ND W4TCH1NG YOU B3COM3 4 W34KL1NG. FOLLOW M3.”

She says this as if I had much of a choice, yet she grabs my arm and picks me up easily, dragging me across a meteor. Terezi is much stronger than she seems, it is an advantage nearly all her enemies learn to fear.  
Normally I would have had Karkat giving me advice, but he is currently going through what I hope is a phase, of idiotic behavior. I obviously cannot ask rose for advice and Dave…  
No.  
Just, No.

Terezi was the obvious choice (in my convoluted state of mind). We pass through the halls of the meteor, once again I am left to wonder why it is equipped with all the basic needs for trolls and humans.  
We take a turn for the shower rooms and changing rooms.

“Terezi What Are W-“

“SHHHHHH”

She sniffs the air and goes towards the fourth changing stall. I look in confusion when we stop in front of it, she responds with a amused grin that is as enticing as it is scary.  
She pushes me to the stall were I am faced with Rose, wearing nothing but her knickers. I hear the door closing behind me and my mind is just unclogged enough so that I am able to mentally curse Terezi.  
Rose takes a tortuous long time to cover herself, not in any particular hurry.

“Kanaya, what do I own the… pleasure?”

“Terezi Did

I Huh

Well You See”

It dawns on me that it will take a while for me to construct any kind of decent sentence, fortunately the familiar laughter and hurried steps away provide Rose with an explanation.

“I see… You will forgive me, but I do have to dress. We can then try to get out of here.”

She drops her towel and slowly grabs her clothes. Slowly. I’m not sure if she’s being so slow or if my mind is so clogged up from it that it seems so to me.  
Luckily my natural glow is fairly strong in this light, it should cover up even the stronger of blushes.

“Kanaya, you’re blushing”

Fuck.

“P-pardon Me Rose It Is Just That

You Are Rather Stunning And”

“You’re a cutie Kanaya, but let’s concentrate on Terezi’s prank, we can flirt afterwards.”

She gives me an honest and caring smile, bobbing her head to the side.  
I kick down the door.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were that eager t…”

I kiss her, and I feel my problems, my everything melting away. I embrace her pushing her towards me with all my strength, trying my best to be one with her so that I may never let go.  
Her hair is like a waterfall that falls short, I realize I want her to let it grow as we unclamp from each other. I let her away from my grasp and fold my hands, not feeling like touching nothing else ever again.

“Kanaya that was…”

She sits down and stares into emptiness for a bit, the looks at me.

“I can’t really find words for it, but give me a paper, pen and time. I’ll write an epic about it.”

I sit next to her and try to kiss her, she gently pushes back to my dismay and panic.

“Kanaya, I need to think about this. I want this, by the dark gods, I want this. But I need to know what to think. I feel so strongly for you, Kanaya, I cannot be with you without thinking first. I cannot make mistakes, not with you.  
Just give me some time to gather my thoughts.”

She looks at me, her eyes bewildering universes of violet light.

“I don’t think I can’t handle more than a day, but I need to think this through.”

“Very Well”

I get up, keeping my words short as I feel a knot in my throat appearing and my eyes start to sting.

“T-Thank You”

I turn my back without losing my stance, and start to run when I’m certain she cannot see me. I find a place to cry in.

Stress? Joy? Chock perhaps? It matters not, for when the last of my tears finishes washing my mind of the mess of feelings, the sense of inner peace and joy overwhelms me.

I make a mental note to thank Terezi.

**Author's Note:**

> them last name this had was drunk driving 101


End file.
